


Enough Onsite Investigations Logan

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Spooktober 2018 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ghost Hunting, Haunting, M/M, historical execution mentions, talk of historical doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Logan hates it when his students talk about historically inaccurate ghosts, and Virgil just wishes they could stay home instead of gathering evidence.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Spooktober 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Enough Onsite Investigations Logan

Sometimes Virgil really wondered just why he ever married Logan. Usually it was fine, all the knowledge his husband amassed would help him calm down from panic attacks, or entrance him with myths constellations are named after, but then there were the conversations which began with the words he was hearing now.

“Lightning, have you heard that the manor a few miles out of town is apparently haunted by an executioner from the 17th Century?” There was already a history book in Logan’s hands as he wandered though. “Some of my students were discussing it earlier on. It’s complete nonsense, of course. The area wasn’t even settled in until well into the 18th Century, but where on earth would they get such a bizarre idea?”

He had to take a deep breath before replying, long since knowing what suggestion would be made at some point and hoping he could divert it. “Weren’t you studying the colonisation of America just a few weeks ago, with an essay on how early settlements would have been run due this week? One of them probably made it up to try and scare their friends since the building is rather old fashioned.”

“But not at all like the houses of the 17th Century. How could anybody even believe that?” Logan exclaimed. “I might believe it could be haunted by the native Americans which should rightfully still own this land, or even that an executioner or jailer from a later time period might haunt the house, but the facts just don’t line up.”

“And I’m certain none of them believe it now, after hearing all your historical evidence to disprove the tale.” Virgil had to keep trying to reason his frustration away, if only to avoid…

“No! They’re insistent. The only way to prove them wrong is to investigate on the site precisely.” Logan decided, only to look at Virgil in concern as he sunk back into his chair, hiding his face behind his arms with a groan. “But if you’re feeling unwell I am sure I can investigate this on my own.”

The glare as he snapped his hands away would have made anyone less stubborn back down in an instant, unfortunately in their friends group that only included Patton. “If you insist on such idiocy as breaking into ruins then someone has to keep you safe and as your husband, that’s my duty. You try and step out of the door without me, and I’m handcuffing you to your desk so all you can do is your grading.” He hissed out, stalking over to Logan and straight past him to start putting his shoes on. “Let’s just get this shit over with while there’s still some natural light out.”

As ever when he started hissing his words silence followed as they got ready to leave.

VLVLVL

“See, Virgil, the arch of the doors and set of the windows is all distinctly 1830′s in design” Their shared silence was broken as soon as Logan saw the house and could begin analysing the architecture. 

“Yup, definitely no early executioners haunting here, probably was a doctor’s house I bet. They always made fairly good money, right?” Virgil agreed, still hoping that he could stop it from becoming an actual ghost hunting trip though it was proving to be futile.

Even as he spoke his husband had kicked the door open, breaking the long since rusted through lock and wandering into the ruins. “Hmm, do you think that could be the actual ghost that was seen then?”

“No, I don’t think any ghost was seen, just that your students were telling scary stories amongst themselves and someone told it a little too realistically.” Virgil insisted, eyes scanning over the floor for any weak points they could fall through and other possible dangers. 

As ever Logan had gravitated towards the books left to the mildew on a table in the hall. “You were right about the village doctor living here. The last page used was recording an outbreak of some illness,though he hasn’t specified the name, just the people infected or killed by it.”

“Oh goody. Does that mean we can go and leave this all to rest as a mistaken identification of your students?” Virgil asked again. “What on earth else do you want to happen? An actual haunting so you can witness it?” The sarcasm in his questions was ignored as always as Logan carried on looking through the house, having wandered into what might have been a parlour once.

“That would be ideal, so I can say for certain who haunts here.” Logan agreed, turning at his husbands growl.

Virgil had followed him though, looking increasingly frustrated. “I’m sure meeting a ghost would be ideal, given ninety percent of reported hauntings are malicious in nature and we would all love to welcome death with open arms tonight, right?”

“Ah. Perhaps it might comfort you to know that should there be a ghost here, given that there are only few reports none containing violence it is doubtful to occur here.” Logan tried, clearly hoping to assuage his worries while continuing the investigation.

Before Virgil could respond however a thump came from the hallway, distracting his husband once again, as they both hurried through to it. 

There was no sign of a ghost as they entered the hall again, but a landscape on the wall had fallen down, it’s frame splintering into pieces, making Virgil grasp his husbands wrist so he couldn’t get to close to it. “Stop that, can’t you see how sharp some of those splinters are?”

“Don’t you see the picture that was drawn on the wall beneath it?” Logan whispered back, though there was no reason for them to be quiet.

The picture had obviously been sketched by someone talented, and showed a solemn gentleman, frowning out from it. “Oh joy, someone drew a picture. Why don’t you take a photo to show your students and we can get out of here?” Virgil snapped, glancing around to see if there was anything else sharp on the floor he hadn’t seen before, settling on a pair of shoes. “In fact, do that quickly before Mr Cellophane over there gets too close.” 

“It was a doctor from the 19th Century, this just proves it!” Logan could have almost been cheering as he took the photos on his phone, matching the form marching towards them to the picture, even as he was yanked out of the house.

“I’ve told you time and time again, Logan. I don’t care what stories your students are telling we have to stop your investigations of them all before you get us killed.” Virgil was ranting as he dragged his husband away as fast as he could, not even looking back to see if they were followed at all.


End file.
